Blood and Purity
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: On a fateful night, their words collided. Shion, the innocent, kind hearted human and Rat, the Were on the run. This meeting will change their lives forever, and in the midst of it all, blood will run and purity will either shine...or become tainted. Vampire/Were NezuShi! First No. 6 fanfic so be gentle ok? :3
1. Chapter 1

Hoo boy! It's been ages since I've written anything or even updated! And after watching this anime...I decided to try a fic for it! So i hope you like it my loyal readers of my Bleach fics and those of No. 6 fandom! :D Sorry some of it may be similar to the anime/manga, but it'll be different I promise!

* * *

Chapter 1

Rain pelted the ground from the clouded night sky. Puddles rippled as raindrops fell in the dim lighting of the city. A loud howl of pain was heard, along with gunfire as the puddles were suddenly slammed into by bare feet. A young man, no older than 14, ran for his life, panting and holding his side.

 _It was a grazing...but if...if i don't get some blood...it could worsen..._ He thought as he hid in the shadow of a convenient store, gazing at the large, rune covered wall beyond _. Gh...won't make it there in time._ He growled, his lips curling to reveal sharp fangs. _What can I do?! I refuse to die in this hell!_ He slumped. _Shit...getting dizzy..._ He looked up when the door opened and his gray eyes widened briefly. _Perfect...he's close to my age...so..._ He saw him pull out an umbrella, holding a bag of groceries and texting before picking up the phone.

"Yeah mom, I got them!" He said, his voice light and happy. The young man stopped a moment. "I'll be home soon, promise! ...Ok...love you too mom." He hung up and began to walk away.

 _Sadly...no you won't!_ The young man lunged from the shadows, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Ow!" He pinned him by the neck and held a clawed hand over his face when he stopped. Wide brown eyes stared at him, his brown hair wet from the rain. "Hey..." His face was young, almost baby like in apperance, and instead of fear, his eyes were full of...

 _Is he...curious?! When I'm about to end him?!_ He thought. He coughed and fell back as the world tilted in his view. He collapsed against the young boy, his breathing heavy as the boy stood. _Shit...what's he going to do?!_

* * *

"H-hey! Oh no...you're hurt..." The boy leaned over and moved his shirt up. "This looks painful...can you stand?"

The young boy looked into suspicious gray eyes with his own, worried brown ones. "Can you hear me? Or understand-"

"I can understand...j-just fine..." He coughed and struggled to stand. The boy grabbed his umbrella and groceries, keeping it over the young, injured man. "Wh-what the hell...are you doing?"

"It's raining and you're soaking wet...and hurt." He frowned. "Follow me, but be careful ok?" He lead the young man down the street to a nice apartment complex. "My room's on the fifth floor. Just give me time ok? I'll open the window for you!" He raced inside, dropping the groceries off and opened the window. Using a rope from the closet, he held it down as the other climbed up, struggling every once and awhile. "Here, wear this. I'll dry your clothes ok?" The young man didn't argue, too weak to try. "Oh by the way, my name's Shion. What's yours?"

"Why the hell are you helping me?" The young man glared at Shion, his fingers tipped with sharp claws and fangs bared. "You know what i am. I can see it...so why?"

"...I knew it. You're a Werecreature, right? You're not a vampire, your hair and eyes are still normal." Shion commented lightly and wrapped a blanket around his wary guest. "That means you'll need blood to heal it, right?"

"Answer my question-" Shion covered his mouth when a voice called.

"Shion, sweetie? Is everything ok?"

"Y-yes mom! Just cleaning a little before studying!" He replied, much to the young man's shock. She walked away and he sighed. "Not so loud ok? My mom doesn't know you're here."

"Oh, lying to your mommy now? Such a naughty little human you are." The young man teased and Shion blushed darkly.

"A-am not! I just...don't want her getting in trouble either." He admitted softly and the young man nodded. "Wait here ok?" He left the room and ran downstairs. He fixed two bowls of soup and went to his mom. "Hey mom? I uhh...need my blood." His mother nodded and handed him a bag of blood before he headed upstairs. The moment he entered the bag was swiped and greedily sucked down. "You're welcome." He watched the young man down i greedily, sighing as he licked leftover from his lips.

"Why...why did you even have this?" He asked as he took a bowl of soup. "That's not something normal humans would have."

"I usually donate my blood to hospitals, and a friend of mine has the same type...and I uhh...have a disease that causes me to bleed a lot if i get cut. So I have them for backup." Shion explained, feeling slightly embarrased. The young man laughed and let his long, violet hair fall down, almost past his back. "You're hair's so long..."

"Do you ever stop talking?" He huffed and climbed into Shion's bed, curling up. "Hope you don't mind, since you're now aiding a criminal and all that."

"You're a criminal? Did you kill someone?"

"So what if i did?" Shion flinched a bit and shook his head.

"No you didn't.

"And how do you know?"

"Because i would be dead too." He shrugged and smiled. "But a Were huh? That's so cool! How much of your body can shift? Are you a wolf, a cat or-"

"Rat." Shion stopped and blinked big, brown eyes.

"H-huh? A rat?"

"Yes...and it's my name too. Rat." He looked at him from under the covers. "Problem?"

"No...it's just an odd name is all. I like it though." Shio hopped on the bed and sat with him. "So...where are you from?"

"...West District...beyond the rune wall." Shion sighed, nodding. He'd expected that. Were creatures and vampires lived outside of the city, forced into a rough life beyond the wall. "Why ask such a dumb question?"

"I just wanted to know is all." Shion plopped down on bed next to him and gasped when Rat rested on top of him. "H-hey!"

"You're...so warm..." Rat yawned and quickly fell asleep on his human pillow. Shion blushed darkly, but felt himself snuggling up to Rat.

 _He...smells like a breeze..._ He thought sleepily. "Mmm...night Rat." He mumbled.

"Night...Shion...weirdo..." Rat said and Shion let out a chuckle as he drifted off to sleep, feeling oddly content.

* * *

Rat snuck out in the early hours of the morning, having taken another bag of blood and dry clothes. He looked back to the open window. He had watched Shion sleep for awhile, his face peaceful and serene. _He's so pure...too pure for my world. And yet...i dragged him into it..._ He thought with a frown. _Shion...I'm sorry. Be careful...and good luck._ He was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Rat!" Rat looked up and saw Shion at his window. His brown hair was a mess, eyes still red from sleep but he was smiling. "I'll see you later, ok?! Be careful!" He waved to him with a bright eyed gaze.

"You dumbass! Get back inside!" He yelled back when he heard voices. Shit! He ran off as Shion called to him one last time.

"We'll see each other again! I know it!"

 _Again...i don't want to...and yet...yet I..._ He spared one last glimps at the young boy. Shion, the boy who showed him kindness despite their differences. _I need to make sure...he's safe later..._ He then retreaded into the early morning shadows.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

So~? Good? Bad? Lemme know ok!


	2. Chapter 2

Well not the best start off, but hey. I've been MIA for awhile and this is a new manga/anime for me. So I'm not picky! Welp, on to chapter 2, yes?

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oi you, get to work!" A large man shoved the body cleaning the floor.

"Y-yes sir!" Shion turned to him with a nod. "Right away!" He stood up, his brown hair framing his head gently. Four years hadn't changed him too much, despite his new situation _. This isn't so bad...sure the hits hurt, but at least I'm making money and able to help my mom..._ He reminded himself as he scrubbed the white tile floor harder. He began a gentle hum as he continued on his cleaning.

* * *

 _Four years prior..._

"Shion Matsuhiga...you aided a Werecreature in escaping the city. Is this correct?" A man in a black suit hovered over Shion, his eyes cold and hateful.

"...Not in escaping. He was injured so I sheltered him, fed him and gave him a warm place to rest." Shion admitted. His mother was watching from the living room, worry on her face. "I met him while out shopping. I didn't know what he was until he told me."

"And even then, you aided him?" The man asked and Shion nodded. A pale hand swiped across Shion's cheek, knocking him to the floor.

"Shion!"

"For aiding a Werecreature and offering them blood, shelter and supplies, you are to be stripped of your rights for living in the 6th City and moved to the 4th City immediately." The man said, voice steel and cold. "Your mother will remain in the 5th City and neither of you are allowed into the 6th City again."

* * *

 _Present day..._

 _I'm so sorry mom...for doing this to you..._ He thought as he dumped the dirty water out, replacing it with clean, warm, soapy water _. But...i think she's happier, even though it's closer to the West._ He looked outside, the rune wall closer to him than before. _It looks so weird, now that I think of it..._ Shion thought as he scrubbed. Once he was finished he left work, stretching as the sun set beyond the wall.

"Hey! Shion!" Shion turned and saw a girl running up to him. She had long brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a white coat with a pink scarf around her neck, bags on her arm. "Finally off work?"

"Oh, hey Safu. Yeah I just got off. Why're you here?" Shion tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Does a girl _need_ a reason to visit her friend?" Safu huffed and walked next to him as he went home. "Besides, I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I am. Work's hard and the people aren't always the nicest...but the pay is ok and it's pretty much all week." Shion smiled, despite the painful bruise on his cheek.

"You're a horrid liar. Your face is clearly in pain and to top it off, you're exhausted!" Safu scolded him. "Let's get back to your place ok?"

* * *

"Really Safu, you didn't have to get me anything. My birthday was three weeks ago." Shion said with a small blush, holding up a gray scarf.

"My grandma insisted. Besides, we worked on it together, so you'd better wear it come winter!" She said as she put some fresh groceries away. "Your mom told me you may not have been eating well, so i got some food and fresh bread from her bakery."

"Safu..." Shion stood up and gave her a gentle hug. "Thanks. It means a lot to me, really...but-"

"I know Shion...you only see me as a friend, you don't feel that way, blah blah blah." She chuckled and moved from his hug. "I know, believe me. I've gotten over it ok?" She gave him a gentle smile. "But that still doesn't mean I can't visit or buy you birthday gifts." She explained with a chuckle and finished putting food away. Shion just smiled as he fixed two cups of warm tea.

"I know Safu...I just wanted you to know that i do appreciate it." He said softly as she sat down, sipping the cup. "How is it?"

"A little bland, but better than last time."

"H-hey! Last time was just a bad pot!"

"You burned water Shion. _Water!_ I didn't even know that could happen." She teased as he looked at his cup with a small blush. "Well, at least your apartment's still standing, and it's a little cozy." She admitted, putting her cup in the sink. "Well I gotta go Shion. Try and be careful, ok?"

"I will. You be careful took, ok Safu?" He gave her another hug and watched her go. Sorry Safu...I don't want you to worry... He heard a small little squeak and looked on the floor. A small brown rat sat there, a tiny capsule in it's mouth. "Huh? Where'd you come from little guy?" He took the little capsule and opened it.

 _ **'Happy birthday weirdo. Be careful out there.' -Rat.**_ The small note read and Shion dropped it.

"R-Rat?!" Shion watched the little rat jump on the sill and he rushed to the window. "Rat?! Hey, you out there?!" He called. He saw a figure rush into the shadows and smiled. _Rat..._ He grabbed his brown coat and ran outside. _Rat...why wait all this time? Where are you?_

* * *

 _ **'A group of feral vampires are in the West. Eliminate and receive pay in the morning. -Dogkeeper.'**_ Rat read the note and rolled his eyes.

 _Great...more of them? I'm sick of protecting these damned humans._ He thought. He covered his face with his large, gray scarf and steel colored eyes scanned the streets _. If they didn't escape here and the mutt wasn't offering good pay, I'd have let them run rampant here._ He darted into an alleyway when his rat came back. "So you found him? Good...I-"

"Rat?!" Rat froze as he heard that gentle, familiar voice yelling his name. "Where are you Rat?!" He watched the figure run right past him, sighing in relief.

 _Sorry Shion...you need to go home._ He thought. The night air was thick with fog and the moon was invisible, only stars shone on the city. The 4th City had poor lighting compared to the 5th or 6th city, and it was much closer to the rune wall, making it a bigger target for those in the West. This isn't good...those ferals are using the fog as cover for their scents... He began walking away when he heard something that made his heart lock in place.

"N-no! Let me go!" He turned around and began to run. "Stop! St-ugh! N-no-ARRGHHHHH!"

"Shion!" Rat turned a corner to see four men hovering over an unconscious Shion, one with fangs in his neck. "No!" Quickly, Rat's nails extended and he slashed at the feral vampires, tearing their flesh and easily piercing their hearts with a silver dagger. As they fell, bodies turning to ash, Rat caught Shion, steel eyes filled with fear. "Shion, open your eyes...Shion!"

"Ngh...R...Rat...?" Brown eyes opened, but they were dull and blood shot. "Ngh...it hurts...it burns...it burns!" He began thrashing in his hold, the mark on his neck throbbing as he scratched at it. "No! Get them off! Stop it!" Rat ran back to the young man's apartment, laying him on the bed.

"Shion...shit this is bad." He checked the injury and sighed _. Good...they didn't put in too much. But if I do this...he'll..._

"Rat...make it stop...please make it stop!" Shion's eyes were open and filled with tears. "Please...I don't...want this...to happen!"

"Got it. Just wait a little longer..." He watched as Shion's skin began to pale and a mark began to coil around his body. The moment it reached his neck, Rat sunk his own teeth into the mark. Shion screamed and struggled as Rat sucked out the venom, only stopping once Shion had passed out. He spat into a trash can and lifted the boy into his arms. _Forgive me Shion...this isn't how i wanted us to meet again..._

He leapt out of the window and moved swiftly through the shadows, slipping through a brief breach in the rune wall and out into the West. Once he was a fair distance away, he turned back, looking at the large wall and ruined land before him. "Shion...will you hate me when you wake up? Or will you just smile? We'll see."

* * *

A figure watched as Rat darted away with Shion in his arms. He pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. "Yes, it's me. Our vessel is gone." He said. "No, transfer was a success, and the bait was set well. Right...alright." He hung up and grinned wickedly. "Soon Elyurias...soon." He said. "All the pieces are slowly coming together. Once your vessel matures...then he will be ripe for us to reclaim." He laughed as he faded into the fog.

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Oooooo~! Whatever could have happened~? Hope you enjoyed and please review! Sorry if pace seems a bit odd, but i'll be slowing down soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I just ordered the TV soundtracks for No. 6! :D OMFG Rat's voice is to die for! I love it! Well, shall we continue this story~?

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Rat...it's so hot...it burns..._ Shion's mind floated in and out of consiousness, his body felt hot and cold all at once. _Wh...what's...happening...to me?_ Something touched his lips and he vaguely felt something warm and sweet down his throat. Juice? _No...no it's...is it honey? Ngh...so tired...so..._

"...hio...ay wi...ion!"

 _Ngh...stop yelling...it hurts so much...everything...burns..._ More liquid flowed down his throat and he coughed, the whole feeling making his body ache _. Gh...no...it taste so good...but hurts...why does...it all hurt? Rat...Rat..._

"...ight Sh...a li...re..." He finally slipped back into darkness, the pain finally subsiding.

 _Rat...sleepy..._ His foggy, tired mind drifted deeper into sleep. Rat watched him relax and he sighed, wiping Shion's forehead with a wet cloth.

"The worst is over now..." He sighed with great relief. "Now...hopefully everything will be alright...oh who the fuck am I kidding?" He got up and walked outside. The sun was now rising slowly behind the hills, staining the wasteland beyond almost a blood red color. "He's different. He won't last out here...in my world...in the West."

"Did you get those ferals?" Rat turned around to see a dark skinned young man walk out of the dawn shadows. He had long black hair hidden under a large black cloak, sharp fangs showing as he smirked. "Got yer pay if ya did."

"Dogkeeper..." Rat tossed a small pouch and the young man caught it, opening it and watching the dust scatter. "Good enough proof?"

"Yup, here you go." Dogkeeper tossed another pouch, this one filled with silver pieces. "Those guys were dangerous, so at least normal vamp's and Were's can rest a little easier." He was about to walk away when Rat tossed four pieces. "Oh?"

"I need information on something." Rat said and Dogkeeper turned around with a smirk. His eyes, a deep brown, were filled with mirth and curiocity.

"Depending on what it is...it may cost ya more."

"It's about...konketsu's." Dogkeeper's eyes widened and he scowled. "Well?

"What's going on Rat? A konketsu?! You found one of those outcasts?"

"...Just find the information. I need to know as much as I can. What their diets are, how different they are...eveyrthing you can dig up." His steel eyes made Dogkeeper flinch slightly.

"...Fine. I expect ten more later." He said and left. Rat watched the sun rise the rest of the way and he sighed.

 _Shion..._

* * *

"Ngh...my head..." Shion stirred and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Wh...where...am I?" He wondered aloud. "Head hurts..." He stood slowly, his feet wobbling to a sink. He spalshed some water in his face when he was hit with vertigo. "Ngh...why...so dizzy...thirsty..."

He saw a cup and poured some water in the cup. He drank some down, but it seemed to make his thirst even worse. "What's...going...on?" He looked into the cracked mirror and locked up. "Wh-what...is this?!" His hair was now a snowy white, eyes red and his skin was pale. "No...no no no no no..." He touched his neck and saw a mark. He swiftly removed his shirt and saw it go all the way down his chest. "No!" He fell backwards as he tore at his hair, scooting away. "GYAHHHH!"

"Shion?!" He turned to see Rat running in the room and he covered his face and body. "Shion what's wrong?!"

"D-don't come near me!" Shion yelled, eyes filled with fear. "I...I'm...I'm a..."

"No, you're not." Shion turned to him shakily and Rat knelt down, running a calming hand through snowy strands. "You're not a vampire." Shion felt fabric hit his face and he looked at the white collared shirt. "Put that on. You may look cute...but not _that_ cute."

"I am not cute!" Shion huffed and put it on. "So I'm still human? I-"

"No...you're not a human either." Rat said and Shion blinked at his serious tone. "Neither human nor vampire...not even a Were..." His eyes met Shion's and Shion felt a chill go through him from the hard, serious gaze. "You are a Konketsu."

"A...a what?" Shio shivered, rubbing at his neck slightly. _Why is it so dry still?_

"A konketsu. A half-blood. Neither vampire nor human...but a mix of the two." Rat explained. "You can still walk in the sun, eat normal food and are only slightly stronger and faster than most humans. You could easily at least stand up to a Were." Rat got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But there are cons as well. You will be recognized as a konketsu from your hair and eyes. No matter where you go...you will be shunned. As I'm sure you've seen, your body is now thinner than normal...meant to attract have fangs, just like them as well, and you still must drink blood...but only one person's blood will satisfy you."

"I-I don't understand Rat!" Shion trembled, moving backwards. "H-how is this even possible?! I didn't-"

"When you were attacked in the alley, those were feral vampires. They caught you and injected their venom into you, but I managed to remove it...but it came at a cost. Not only are you a konketsu now...but it's _my_ blood you must drink."

* * *

Shion couldn't begin to believe what was happening to his body _. Rat's...blood? I have to drink...his blood?_ His body quivered at the thought and his throat felt dry and scratchy. _Ngh...it hurts..._

"You need to drink now, don't you?" Rat asked and Shion shook his head. "Don't worry, here." He handed him a glass, filled with his warm blood. "I had some drawn so you wouldn't have to actuslly drink from me." He explained.

"No...I won't. I don't need it." Shion said, looking away.

"You don't have a choice."

"No! I can't!" Shion refused again. Rat put the cup down and quickly forced Shion to the floor. "Gyah!"

"Listen the hell up Shion!" Rat shouted. "I did not save your life just for you to fucking starve! I saved you because I owed you, and I will not allow you to starve yourself because of some delusion of remaining human! You're not anymore!" Shion's eyes widened when a long, gray, rat tail whipped from behind the young man pinning him to the floor. It grabbed the cup and he put it in his hand. "Now drink." Shion shook his head. "Drink it!"

"No! I-urk?!" Rat forced his mouth open and kissed him suddenly. Shion's eyes widened as blood was forced down his throat. He gagged when a hand soothingly rubbed his neck. _It's...it's so...sweet..._ His eyes fluttered and his cheeks turned pink _. So...so good...more...I want...more...it's so hot..._ Rat moved away and sighed, Shion panting on the floor. "R...Rat..."

"Do not make me do that again." He growled, sharp teeth showing. Shion nodded sluggishly and passed back out. "Still too weak it seems...either that or the shock got to him." He lifted him into his arms and laid him down on the bed. Shion's eyes fluttered back open and he groaned. "Well that didn't last.

"Rat...I...I want...to live." He said slowly, gripping the blanket. "I want to stay here with you...learn morwe about you, vampires, Were's and konketsu's." He said, his eyes determined. "But most of all I want to live." Rat chuckled and ruffled his white hair. His hand slid to his cheek, his thumb running across his mark.

"You will Shion. Now go ahead and get some more rest. You've been unconsious for a week and until you've had some more blood, you'll need to stay indoors. Sunlight won't kill you, but it can still cause pain." Shion nodded and curled under the blankets. Before Rat could walk away he felt a hand squeeze his.

"Rat...I'm so happy...to see you again." He yawned and fell asleep. Rat just chuckled and shook his head.

 _Stupid dumbass...you should hate me. So why don't you?_ He looked at his sleeping face and touched his lips. _His lips were so warm...and his scent...it's like a warm summer breeze._ He heard a knock and grabbed his knife. Opening the door he sighed when he saw Dogkeeper. "You have what I asked?" He was given a package and nodded, handing him three pieces of silver. "There."

"This konketsu must be very important to you Rat. Better keep an eye on 'im...we all know how well they run for." He said and left as Rat growled.

 _No...he'll be safe with me._ He thought and watched him tremble slightly. He placed a hand in his hair and Shion immediately relaxed. _Sleep well Shion...the world is about to become cruel..._

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Whew! That was a mouthful. Yes, konketsu is Japanese for half blood. :3 Poor little Shion.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! For those of you who are curious, I now stream games on Twitch! StrataJem is my name on there. :3 I have a little proposition for anyone interested! Read till the end for more!

* * *

Chapter 4

Rat walked into the worn down building, turning slightly when a soft growl came his way. "Easy there, I'm here to see your Master."

"Down girl!" Rat turned to see Dogkeeper relaxing on the steps. "What brings you here today Rat? Need more information?" He asked with a smirk. "May cost ya double. I got a lot of weird looks for asking about konketsu's."

"No, not today. Although if you do find anything else out, I'd appreciate it." He said as the dogs retreated. "I've gotten a new roommate, and he'll need some clothes."

"Sure it isn't for those little kids again?" Dogkeeper teased. "Alright, four coppers and I'll find something. Two silvers and I'll keep looking for information." Rat tossed the money up and Dogkeeper easily caught it. "Oh and Rat? Your roommate...if they need a job I have something op-"

"If you're even about to suggest selling-"

"Fuck no! I was gonna say washing my family here." Dogkeeper gave a disgusted face. "C'mon, I'm not _that_ low. I'd never suggest that kinda shit." Rat nodded and wrapped his gray scarf further around his neck. "Be careful Rat. You remember what happens when ya get to close, right?"

"Speak for yourself mutt!" Rat waved nonchalantly back as he left the building. He stretched as he looked into the night sky. Stars shimmered lightly beneath the moon's glow _. Nice night though...perhaps a hunt's in order._ He ran off into the streets, covered by the shadows of the buildins around him. He stopped behind a wall as he heard a woman walking down the street. _Another human cast out here...how I pity her..._ He thought with a smirk and leapt out. His fangs dug into her neck, silencing her scream with his hand. _Shh...go to sleep..._ He felt the woman go limp as he drank her blood. After a few moments he let her go, laying her on a bench and wiping his mouth clean.

He continued walking down the street, rubbing his throat slightly. _Strange...she didn't completly satisfy my thirst..._ He thought. _Hmm...perhaps it has to do with Shion somehow? Argh, there isnt enough information to go on! Maybe I just need to feed again a little later..._ He opened the door to his small home only to see Shion reading on his bed, three little rats on his knee.

"What light from the yonder window breaks? It is the east-"

"And Juliet is the sun." Rat finished the line and smirked. "You seem to be doing a little better. Although you should be asleep still. The sun's not even out yet." Shion smiled a little as he put the book down, the tiny rats squeaking and hopping off.

"Welcome back!" Shion said gently. "I woke up and just felt restless...so I thought I'd read one of your books! I hope you don't mind..."

"Nah, I've read a lot of them already...countless times at that."

"Can you read one to me?" Rat blinked at Shion's smile. "I wanna hear you read one."

"Tsk, read yourself. You're not illeterate." Rat scoffed and plopped on the bed. "I'm tired, so go back to sleep." Shion chuckled a little and Rat heard shuffling. He turned to see Shion curling up on the couch, out almost immedietly. _Shion...good night._

* * *

"I want to work." Rat looked up at Shion as he finished his breakfast.

"Eh?"

"Well...I'm freeloading right now, aren't I?" He asked. "I wanna help you somehow...so is there something I can do?" Rat chuckled and shook his head, putting his bowl down. "C'mon Rat!"

"You really don't like being quiet do you? It's too early still for all your yelling." Rat sighed. "Fine...there may be a job, but it depends."

"Depends?"

"Are you allergic to dogs?"

"No...no I'm not. I love dogs." Shion smiled happily. "My mom wouldn't let me have one...oh!" Shion took a small note out and handed it to a little white rat. "Go on Hamlet."

"Hamlet? And what the hell did you give hi-oi!" Rat watched as the rat went off.

"A note for my mother and my friend Safu, letting them know I'm ok. I'm sure they're worried, since I didn't give my mom a call after work yesterday." Rat scowled and Shion blinked his red eyes curiously. "What's wrong?"

"You really shouldn't drag them into your mess." Rat warned and Shion shook his head.

"But they'd worry. I had to say something." He said and shifted around anxiously. "B-besides...Hamlet likes me I think."

"Don't give my rat's names." He grumbled and handed Shion a package. "Here, this is for you." Shion eagerly undid the white paper wrapping and held out a large brown coat, almost baggy for his thin body. "You like it?"

"Yes! Thanks so much Rat!" Shior beamed a happy smile and put it on. "I feel much warmer with this on!"

"Konketsu's are slightly cooler in body then humans, so I figured you may need it. Otherwise you can snuggle up to me for warmth." He smirked as Shion blushed.

"N-not necessary! I'm plenty warm now!"

"I was kidding moron. Let's get going." As Rat lead Shion outside, he had to sheild his sensitive red eyes. "Welcome to the West." Shion looked out at the dry, almost desolate landscape.

"Rat...this is..." _Horrible...how can a place look like this?!_ He thought.

"This is what we all call home...and now it's your home too. Get used to it." Rat began to walk away and Shion fell in behind him. "Oh yeah, one more thing." Rat handed Shion a small brown hat. "Wear that to cover your hair, otherwise people will know what you are." Shion nodded and slowly slid it on, conceiling his white hair. "Keep up Shion or I'm leaving you!"

"C-coming Rat!" Shion called and raced after his friend.

* * *

"What kind of building is this?" Shion asked.

"An old hotel. Still kinda functions as one, but more like a place for the homeless and strays."

"Strays?" Shion heard growling and turned. The dog looked at him before leaping on him, licking him playfully. "H-hey that tickles! St-stop-ahahahahaha!" He laughed and pet the dog.

"Wow he likes ya. That's rare for him." He turned to see Dogkeeper watching from above. "So yer that konketsu Rat's been so obssesed with?" He leapt down, landing easily on the ground. "I'm Dogkeeper. You would be?"

"Sh-Shion. Wow, are you a Were too?!" Shion ran up and circled Dogkeeper excitedly. "You command dogs...fangs...your feet have some claws and I think...aha!" He pulled and a long, black tail appeared from behind Dogkeeper. "You're a Werewolf!"

"Oi no touching!" Dogkeeper smacked Shion's hand away. "Rat this kid's too damned nosy for his own good."

"Tell me about it." He huffed and flicked Shion's forehead. "Behave. He's your employer."

"Employer? You mean...that job you mentioned?"

"Yup kiddo. Ya get the pleasure of cleaning my dogs, starting tomorrow. Does the sunlight bother you?"

"No, it-"

"Good. I expect you here at dawn. Now get lost, you'll disturb my clients." With that Rat ushered Shion out, shooing the dog away as he tried to follow. Dogkeeper knelt down next to the dog and pet him. "You like him, don't you? Yes...he's something else for sure. Heh, well at least he'll keep life a little more interesting."

* * *

Chapter 4 end

So you like? Alright, now as I mentioned, I do stream games. You can have a banner, an offline picture, and of course a profile picture. If you're really confident in your art, let me know! I would love to have some fan's art! Ask me for more details via PM ok? Thanks!


End file.
